


The Grumps and I

by GameGrumpsSexbangFangirl



Series: The Grumps and I [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameGrumpsSexbangFangirl/pseuds/GameGrumpsSexbangFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move to California in hopes of living out your dream, becoming a famous YouTube star like The Game Grumps and Markiplier, but something more is in store for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place from your perspective. "__" means your name. But the story isn't going to be in "you" form. It's going to be in "I" form. Like you're telling the story. Hopefully this makes it easier for you to imagine.  
> I've started working on this prior to getting my A03 account, so there's many chapters already done and I'll be working on chapters every night so I can get them out daily for everyone to read.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy it! (:
> 
> P.S I wrote this on my phone in NotePad, so I'm sorry about crappy format. I hope you all still enjoy it.

_Chapter 1_

 

    I got off the Grey Hound bus, my legs were sore and cramped up. The bus fair had been $150 dollars and I only had $20 left to get me through. My luggage was heavy, but few. Two rolling suitcases and a duffle bag full of my equipment. The California heat was horrible, but to be out in the open was quite delightful. After being cramped up on a bus for 2 days, anything would be considered delightful. I was pretty hungry through and I spotted a coffee shop right down the street from where the bus had dropped me off. Maybe with the $20 I could get some water and hopefully they sold some type of food. Anything would be great at this point. I put my duffle bag on top of my two suitcases and began to walk toward the coffee shop, the bags rolling right behind me. It was a Monday afternoon and I had arrived a little later than expected, but the sidewalks were still not as crowded as I had expected them to be. Maybe it was just too damn hot, at least that's what I thought. Finally making it to the coffee shop, in which I thought was closer-but it was in fact just my tired eyes playing tricks on me-I opened the door and a little bell jingled above my head, alerting the workers that there was a new customer to be waited on. I sat at a little table in the corner next to the window, it had a nice little view. There was nothing to see but the stores and the few people walking down the street in swimsuits and sundresses, but it was a totally different sight from what I had seen back at home. Speaking of home, I had to call my mother to inform her that I got here safe and sound. She was always worrying about me, and I guess it feels better to be worried about than to not be cared about at all. But sometimes she went over board in her protectiveness. But I was 26 now, and I had lived in her home long enough. It wasn't that she had kicked me out, I had begun to feel like a burden to her. So I ordered the Grey Hound ticket online and when it came in the mail I sat her down to talk with her. At first, she was completely against it, which was quite the normal reaction that I were expecting. After talking it over with her for almost five hours though, she agreed to let me go, as long as I Skype called her and messaged her every day to let her know how I was doing. That was completely alright though. I was fine with messaging her and Skyping her, I needed some type of connection to back home. I pulled out my phone and called my mother, it rung two times and then she picked up... "__, hey, honey are you alright? You haven't called in a while, I was getting worried sick, I thought something happened, I'm a mess-" She wasn't quite screaming, but I could hear that she was worried. I felt pretty bad for not calling her on the bus, but there was rarely ever a signal, and when there was a signal, the calls would never make it. "Mom, please, calm down. I would have called you, but there was no signal. I would have loved to call you actually, the bus ride was quite boring, and that's an understatement." She laughed at this, what I had told her was the truth and if it hadn't been, she would have heard it in my voice. That's just how she was. That's how all mothers are. That's one thing I learned when I was younger. No matter how good I thought I was at lying, she could see right through me. I finally just stopped trying to lie to her and started telling her everything. It actually brought us closer together. "Well, just keep me updated, alright... I'm still worried about you." "I know you are mom, I'll let you know everything as soon as it happens. I love you." "Love you too.." I waited for her to hang up the phone and sat my phone down on the table. The waitress must have been waiting for me to get off the phone because she walked over as soon as it was on the table. She had a friendly smile that was really nice to see, quite welcoming to say the least. Her hair was shoulder length and curly and a light red color. "Hello, I'm Nancy, would you like to start out with a drink this evening?" She asked me, as she pulled a notepad out of her apron and a pen out from behind her ear. "Uhm, yes, I'd like a cup of ice water if that is alright?" I said smiling up at her. "Of course ma'am, I'll be right back." She turned away and in about 2 minutes she was back. "Will that be all?" I nodded my head, my hunger was gone at this point. If I don't get food immediately then I'm not hungry until I want food immediately again. That's just how I was. I stirred my straw around the water and watched the ice cubes clink against each other before taking a long sip. It felt great, the California sun was beating down on me through the window, but the view was so nice that I didn't want to move. I looked out the window absentmindedly and saw a large group of people walking past the window. One of the people looked back at me and waved, and as I waved back I did a double take. HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE THE GAME GRUMPS! THOSE ARE ALL OF THE FUCKING GAME GRUMPS! I looked down at my cup of water and stared at the cubes waiting for them to pass the coffee shop, then I heard the bell ring. I heard a group of people enter and a loud hearty laugh. I knew that laugh, I heard that laugh millions of times while watching videos on YouTube. The Game Grumps were in the same coffee shop as I, how the hell!? I must have fallen asleep, I had to have fallen asleep. There is no way that on my first day in California that I would see the Grumps. THE GRUMPS! My biggest idols, the reason that I had wanted to become a YouTube star! I looked up just as they were approaching the table. "Hi!" It was Suzy! THE SUZY BERHOW SAID HI TO ME! I knew I was dreaming now, so why not just say hi back? This is all a dream. "Uhm, hi there." I said, smiling up at her. She smiled back. "We were just wondering if we could sit down with you? We usually sit here, and I see you have a bunch of luggage next to you, so we don't think it would be nice to ask you to move." She continued to smile at me. Yup, this was most definitely a dream. An awesome dream, rather vivid. It felt real. But it couldn't be. But I also don't remember falling asleep... Whatever. I'll just roll with it. "Yeah, sure. But I could move if you'd like? I wouldn't want to make it awkward or uncomfortable for you guys..." I looked around at everyone. They were all there! Suzy, Kevin, Barry, Ross, Holly, Arin, and Danny. Oh my gosh goodness, Danny was there. He was at the counter with Arin ordering. "Awkward? Uncomfortable? Ha! No, that's unlikely to happen." I looked up, Barry was laughing and everyone else was soon joining in with him. I let out a slight giggle too. "See, we practically live with those two goof balls over there, and they're like the kings of making people feel awkward and uncomfortable, so I don't think you sitting here with us is quite bad." Barry said. "Plus, it's always nice to meet new people." Suzy said, she smiled widely at me, she was so sweet. I smiled back, and they soon filed in to sit in the chairs surrounding me. Suzy sat to my left, and there was a chair open next to her, most likely for Arin. Next to the empty chair was Barry, then Kevin, then Ross and Holly. There was an empty chair to the right of me, and that was most likely for Danny. I was going to sit next to Danny, the Danny. My heart was beating a million miles a minute and I would have started hyperventilating had I thought it wouldn't be embarrassing. I had come to the conclusion that this was not a dream after Suzy had sat down next to me and accidentally brushed her arm against mine while scooting her chair back towards the table. The feeling was all too real, something my mind was incapable of making up. Soon Arin and Danny walked back towards the table with coffee for everyone there. I stared down at my water trying not to make eye contact, but I felt their stares on me. I heard Arin scoot his chair out and then scoot it back in, then I heard Danny shuffle around every one to claim the open chair next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is sitting right next to you, LIKE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU JEEEEEEZZZZZHSKDNWDISNS

_Chapter 2_

 

      I look like shit, I was in a bus for two days straight. I hadn't bothered to brush my hair on the bus, and I surely hadn't planned on making this important of an encounter during my first evening in California. Here I was, sitting at a table with the stars of my favorite YouTube channel looking like complete crap. The heat wasn't helping one bit either. "So who is this?" It came from right next to me, it was obviously Danny asking. I looked up slowly and saw him pointing at me. He still had a smile on his face, the most beautiful smile you've ever seen. God dammit, don't get caught up in your stupid fan girl bullshit right now. You have to answer his question. "Uhm, yeah, Uhm, hi... I'm __, I'm sorry I took your table..." I'm a stuttering fool, what am I doing!? This is just too much, my heart is racing, I'm nervous, I'm tired, I just can't even. I need to try and calm down though, I don't want to look like a spaz though. This could be my one chance. The only chance I got. It might be a small one, but a chance is a chance and this may never happen again. "Well, hi __!" Danny said back, he smiled and held out his hand... Was I supposed to shake it? Yeah! Yeah I was supposed to shake it. I grabbed his hand and his grip was tight and he shook my hand fast. "Do you know who we are?" This time it was Arin who asked. Should I say that I do? They might be able to tell I'm lying if I say that I don't though. Oh geez, this is harder than I thought. I decided to just go with knowing who they were. There's nothing bad about that. "Well... You're the Game Grumps." I went down the list of them, they all smiled as I went around the table and said their names. Then I got to the last Grump, or should I say... Not so grump... "And, you're Danny..." I was doing good. Nobody seemed to think I was weird for knowing all of them. I mean, it shouldn't be weird... I'm a big fan. Isn't it nice to have fans? "So what's with the suitcases and stuff? Are you visiting?" Holly asked. "Uhm, well, actually... I moved here. This is all my stuff. My clothes and my equipment." I said, pointing at my two suitcases and the duffle bag on top. "Equipment? Equipment for what?" Barry asked, they all had so many questions. "Well, you see, I moved to California in hopes of being a big YouTube sensation like you all. I took a bus here and it took two days and that's why I look so bad... Sorry." I looked down at the table, what was I saying!? They don't care. "Hey well, I think you look pretty nice for being on a bus for two days, I'd look far worse. I'd look like fucking shit balls, am I right Arin!" Danny was laughing, and all I could think of was him saying I looked pretty nice. It wasn't even a full compliment and I was blushing like crazy. "You'd still look beautiful Dan." Arin and Danny were joking back and forth. Soon the conversation was just between me, Suzy and Holly. Barry and Kevin were talking about the editing they had to do, and Ross was talking to Arin and Dan about Steam Train episodes. "So, where are you staying?" Suzy asked, she seemed really interested. "Well, I don't... I don't really have a place. I wasn't thinking, and I just got the ticket and now I only have $20 dollars in my pocket, thank goodness the water is free." I was stirring the ice cubes again, they were melting in the water and becoming smaller giving more room for me to nervously stir. Where was I going to stay? Why hadn't I thought about this? I can't be homeless! "Well, that's not good. I beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone in the California streets!" Holly said, she was worried and sincere. It felt nice that her and Suzy and her cared so much, but I can't expect anything from them. I couldn't expect them to look after me, I'm just a stranger! "Well hey, maybe you could stay in the Grump Space for a little while until you find a job. I just wouldn't feel right leaving you here alone after knowing you have nowhere to go." Suzy was offering to let me stay in the Grump Space!? What!? No way!? This couldn't be happening! "I wouldn't want to be a burden on you all though, you don't have to..." I would have loved to have just jumped at the offer, I didn't want to seem to desperate. But this was it! This was your chance! Soon you realized that everyone had stopped talking and were now listening in on your conversation. "Oh pish posh! You can stay, we have enough room for you to stay! Plus, you'd be able to set up your equipment at the Grump Space-" Arin could have went on, but Barry cut him off. "Do you edit?" He asked. Did he mean edit videos? Yeah, obviously he meant edit videos. "Well yeah, I edit my own videos. I've been getting better, I've gotten better at it..." I stumbled over my words. I was no Barry, but my editing skills were alright. "Well hey, maybe you can help me and Kev over here edit some videos. We could teach you some new stuff that you can use in your videos too." Kevin nodded in agreement and smiled at me. They were being so nice, and the only person who hadn't said anything was Ross. When I looked over to him I realized that why he hadn't said anything was because he was playing Smash Brothers on his DS. "That would be nice, thank you Barry. I really appreciate that. Thank you everyone, I just can't begin to fathom this. I mean... You're all so nice. Thank you." My eyes started to well up, the emotions just overcame me, I tried my hardest to hold back. It sort of worked, but some tears still broke the barrier and rolled down my cheeks. Suzy saw the tears and got her napkin and handed it to me.. "Don't cry __, we're here for you. We'll be your new friends and everything. Stay as long as you need. Maybe you can become a new grump member!" REALLY! A new grump member!? She was bringing this up so fast and my mind isn't working fast enough to even comprehend what's going on! I'm so excited though, I can't believe this is actually happening to me. Everyone agreed in unison, cheering for the new maybe soon to be grump. Ross put his DS down on the table and looked around at everyone, he looked confused. "What's going on? Oh, hi! I'm Ross, what's your name?" I started laughing, it didn't feel weird to laugh around them anymore, it felt normal. It just felt right. Everyone joined in laughing with me while Holly filled Ross in on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really sorry about the format, all the chapters are presaved in notepad on my phone. :/


	3. A Car Ride with Danny

Everyone got up from the table, and I guess I was supposed to follow them, so I got up too.  
I went to go grab my bags and my hand came down onto someone else's, I looked up and Danny was standing there. He didn't move his hand and I couldn't even remember how to move mine.  
"I was just thinking that, well, you already had a long two days and you had to pull these things all the way here, so the least I could do is carry them for you." His voice was soft and sweet, and in the moment I had forgotten how to even talk or move or even breathe. I nodded, staring into his eyes. He stared back, smiling angelically. I've always thought that he was perfect, but being here, right in front of him, it was more than perfect, it was more than words could even describe. My heart felt like it would pop out of my chest, or explode.  
He hadn't asked me to move my hand, and he hadn't tried to move it off, instead he just pulled his hand from underneath and placed it on top of mine.  
"I guess we're pulling it together?" He whispered, he smiled down at me.  
"I Uhm... I uh, sorry..." My words poured out, jumbled and sounding probably more stupid to him than they did to me.  
"It's fine." He squeezed my hand and lifted his so I could move mine.  
We walked out of the coffee shop, it was getting dark and the sun was setting over the city. A light breeze had picked up and it felt amazing compared to the heat from this afternoon.  
We walked for a little and then everyone started to disperse to their cars. Arin and Suzy got in a little tan colored car. Holly and Ross walked over to a black jeep with the top cover half on and half off. Kevin and Barry into what looked like a blue minivan. Then Danny's car, it was black and small, kind of like Arin and Suzy's.

Danny carefully placed my luggage into the back seat while I got myself situated in the front seat and buckled my seatbelt. Danny walked around the back of the car and got into the drivers side and looked over at me.  
"Are you alright __? You look super nervous, and I don't know, maybe it's because you don't really know what the hell you're doing and...-" he stopped talking and looked down and sighed then continued "but hey, you know who we are, and you're gonna be living in the Grump Space for a while, so you have nothing to worry about!" He smiled at me. I've seen his smile so many times, on Tumblr and in YouTube videos, it just wasn't the same. Here in person it was more than just a gif or a screenshot. He was smiling at me, not a camera. The feeling it gave me could be easily described as euphoric. But it wasn't just the smile, no, it was being in the same car as him, I was with him. Not in the sense that I'd like to be, but here he was, only a couple inches away, smiling his angelic smile, for me. I couldn't help but blush. But then again, I had to say something back, but how could I. I was tongue tied, I didn't want to ruin the moment with something idiotic. So I thought. I thought long and hard. What could I say to this perfect man sitting next to me...?  
"I'm not nervous because of you or that or any of that. Honestly, I'm just scared that this is all just some silly dream, and I'll wake up on the bus and just... I know this is absurd or it might sound stupid, I just don't want to be alone... I'm scared that I'll wake up alone..." I dropped my head and hid my face in my hands. I heard him inhale deeply then exhale slowly. He grabbed my hands and moved them away from my face. I looked up at him and he had turned his whole body in my direction.  
"Listen, __... None of this is a dream, ya silly goof!" I giggled, he was trying to lighten the mood, and I thanked him for that. I didn't really want to break down in front of him. "If you would like, I could stay with you at the Grump Space tonight or for how long you want me to. I don't want you to be scared." He was offering to stay with me, and he meant it, his smile showed that he meant it. It showed in every inch of his face. His eyes, his mouth, everything, they all showed his concern and sincerity.  
"I mean, if you don't mind staying with me... I would love if you... If you would stay with me..." I pursed my lips, thinking through what I said. He smiled and squeezed my hand in both of his.  
"Than I'll stay." He let go of my hand to start the engine and I placed my hands on my lap and started twiddling my thumbs.  
After about three minutes of thumb twiddling he took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed my left hand and pulled it towards him and laced his fingers through mine. I sighed, and I heard him laugh a little.  
"What's so funny?" I was confused, what was so funny dammit.  
"Oh nothing, just thinking 'bout stuff." He laughed again a little louder again. He's probably laughing at me. Ugh, I'm ridiculous. Danny thinks I'm ridiculous. My stomach started turning. I've only know him a few hours, not even a whole day and he already thought I was ridiculous.  
I pulled my hand away and dropped it back to my lap. "You don't have to stay with me..." I mumbled.  
"What are you talking about?" He looked even more confused than I had been. He looked over at me and I could see his frown in the light of the street lamps. Ugh, I couldn't just give him the silent treatment.  
"It's just that you were laughing, and I thought you were laughing at me and I don't know." I said it fast, then he started laughing more and he reached over to grab my hand again.  
"Now why in the fuck would I laugh at you __? I'm laughing because, well, because I think you're cute." He stopped laughing and looked over at me slightly before returning his eyes to the road to continue driving. The look I had was nothing more than shocked and nothing less than complete disbelief. He was lying to me. Why? Why would he lie to me? Then, as if he had read my mind he squeezed my hand a little, three quick squeezes to get my attention.  
"__, I'm not lying. I do, you're quite the cutie. I'm laughing because you'd probably think I was a weirdo if I said it immediately. Or you'd think I was joking, which you do. But honestly, you're adorable. Trust me. I wouldn't lie to you, I have no reason to." And he was right, why would he lie to me? He doesn't have any reason to. Or does he...?  
"You just be trying to get in my pants or some shit like that. You are Danny Sexbang." I rolled my eyes and he started laughing.  
"I'm Dan Avidan right now. I'll only be Danny Sexbang if you want me to be." He winked and me and licked his lips seductively. Then he started laughing which made me laugh and it was actually really nice. Then he sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.  
"Really __, I wouldn't try anything like that with you, you're just too sweet, I would feel horrible." It made my heart melt, I was having a complete fangirl moment and if I wasn't in his car I would be jumping around like an idiot. Thank god I was in his car though, I didn't want him to see me jumping around like an idiot.  
He turned a corner and we pulled up next to a little house. It was dark and Danny's car was the only one there, everyone else must have went home. I looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was 8:30, and the sky had no trace of sunlight left. It was full of stars and the moon shone brightly down on everything and everyone. The car ride had seemed like it took forever, but in reality it had only taken ten minutes.  
I opened my door and stretched my legs out the side of the car then stood up. Danny met me around on my side and opened up the back doors and handed me my equipment.  
"I don't know if you'd trust me holding your equipment, but I'll show you where you can put it and set it up and stuff like that..." He trailed off and pulled my other two suitcases out.  
He led me up to the door of the house and pulled out a set of keys to unlock the door, unlocked it and slowly opened it and...


	4. At the Grump Space with Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums up what this chapter is about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many chapters pre written and I plan on making this a series.  
> I just want to continue to give you all more to read, but I want to pace myself too so I can write more and I'll be able to post more frequently so you all don't have to wait for updates.  
> I would like to read some feedback on this, I've been working on it since before my AO3 account was even made.  
> But, as always, I hope you enjoy! <3

That's it, he opened the door. I was terrified to step inside, not knowing what to do, I stood there. Unmoving, breathing only the slightest.  
Danny put my stuff inside the house and pulled me through the doorway laughing.  
"Come oooonnn!! There's so much to show and so little time!" He pulled harder, and I slowly put my stuff down on the floor next to the sofa. It was so nice, it looked so homey, so cozy. I loved it. While I wanted to look at everything and really take it all in, Danny decided that he just wanted to rush through every room. I could barely even pick up on it.  
"And this is the kitchen, and this is the bathroom, and the office, and this is, this is, this is..." I stopped listening, deciding I'd just figure out what's what when the other grumps came over and showed me. I only started listening again when he got to a bedroom with a large bed and a dresser.  
"And this is where you will be sleeping m'lady." He snickered, then immediately composed himself.  
"I-I love it. It great! But where will you be sleeping?" I felt horribly, and I didn't want to ask him to sleep with me, although that wouldn't be so bad on my end, I just didn't think it would be right to ask him so bluntly to sleep with me.  
"Well, I'll just sleep on the couch. It's alright, I want you to be comfortable." He smiled and grabbed my hand again. "Alright, come on. It's not too late, let's just sit and talk. I want to know more about you."  
I smiled and followed him to a big sofa. He sat on one end and I sat on the other side and pulled my legs up to my chest.  
"So what do you want to know Dan Man?" He laughed and then had a look of pure thought on his face.  
"Hmmm... What kind of videos do you make on YouTube?" He asked, he seemed interested, super curious, like this was super important.  
"Well, I like to play video games, and when I first started watching your videos I enjoyed them a lot, then a little while later I started thinking about how it might be fun to make my own channel like the Game Grumps, although instead of two people, it's just me. So I play games and occasionally I make vlog videos when I'm just bored and already finish a game."  
He nodded while smiling "Nice, nice. How many subscribers does your channel have?" He smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Not as many as you do, about like 7000, somewhere around there."  
He laughed then began to think some more. He moved a little closer to me and grabbed my hands.  
"What do you think of me?" His voice was sweet and soft again, like it was at the coffee shop this evening. I didn't want to embarrass myself and tell him though.  
"Well, hey, you got to ask two questions, so I'll ask one question for each of your two questions. So, what do you think of me mr. Avidan?" He chuckled and looked off to somewhere, bit his lip, then looked back at me.  
"I know it's weird, I've know you for only four or five hours now, maybe six, but I feel like I've known you much longer. I think you're adorable and sweet, and I think you'd make a great addition to the grump family, so I'm hoping that you never want to leave. I think... I think that I like you." My heart skipped a beat, I inhaled deeply. He thinks that he likes me!? He didn't know that I even existed before five o'clock this afternoon but now he thinks he likes me!? "And now it's my turn." He smiled and pulled me closer to him.  
"So, what do you think of me?"  
It took a while for me to think of a good answer, I had so many reasons to like him, I just didn't know how to word it properly and tell him. When it took me a while to answer his face went from excitement, to concerned.  
"I think you're perfect and amazing, quite possibly the most perfect and amazing guy out there. Your face, and everything about you is my favorite thing ever, and I've wanted for so long to be here, doing this, and I still haven't come to terms that I'm sitting right next to you right now. I feel like I'm in a dream, a very very realistic dream and I fear that at any second I could wake up and you'll be gone. I used to dream of being with you, and nothing could have ever prepared me for this, because in dreams you don't get the feeling of nervousness and the butterflies, but even through all that, I wouldn't trade this moment for anything. I've waited a long time to be sitting here with you, and now it's happening and I could fuck this all up at any time, and I don't want to do that because I want you..." I finally realized what I was saying and I stopped immediately. "I'm sorry..." I went to get up but he grabbed my hands and pulled me back to him, I landed on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close against his chest. "__, I don't know what the fuck you've done to me, but, I'm so glad you've done it. I've lived 36 years without knowing you at all, but now that I know you, and now that I have you, I couldn't imagine spending a day without you. Fuck, what I'm saying is... I want you too." He sighed heavily, and the feeling of his breath on my neck sent a shiver through my body.  
I was beginning to feel tired, and I tried to hide my yawn, terribly so, Danny saw and turned me to look at him.  
"Are you tired, __?" He cradled my face in his hand and brushed his thumb under my eye.  
"A little bit, would you like to come, you can sleep with me if you'd like?"  
"Fuck yeah I would like to come! I mean, yes I would love to join you." He cleared his throat and ran his hand through his thick curly hair. I wondered how his fingers didn't get stuck in there.  
"Can I do one thing...?" His eyes thoughtful and curious, but his mouth was still turned up in a smile.  
"Yes? What-" he immediately pulled my face to his and brought his lips to mine. I was sitting across him but I quickly turned my body so that I could straddle him. His right hand was against my back while his left hand was weaving it's way through my hair, then, just as he got to the base of my skull he grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Then his kisses trailed from my cheek bone, down to my jaw, then his lips slowly lingered against my neck. My breathing was getting heavier and my heart was racing. Was he going to try to have sex with me? Was he lying about everything just to get me in bed? Maybe if I just wait a little longer, but if he tried anything more than this, then he's sleeping on the couch.  
He was kissing my neck up and down, then he got to one spot in particular and bit it, not hard, but he bit and starting sucking. I let out a small moan, and he sighed. He kissed my neck a few more times, then trailed the kisses back to my lips and kissed them softly.  
"Although I'd like to- fuck, no I'd love to hear you moan more, I'd love to do more, I just can't. Not tonight. I want more, more than just sex and a few kisses... I want you, but not just like this. Let's go to bed darling." So just like that, he proved to me that not only was he not a lust crazy sex machine like it seemed he was in his band, and he also proved again that he was the most perfect man ever, and he wanted me. 

We curled up in the bed together, Danny was in his boxers, and I was in my panties and a tank top. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his chest and I could feel his warmth against my back. It was serene, a peaceful feeling. It was everything I had ever wanted. He kissed my hair and whispered to me "Goodnight my princess." And then I slowly fell asleep listening to the soothing sound of his breathing.


	5. The First Morning

The California sun was shining through the window above the bed. I stretched and Danny slid his hand down my leg and back up and pulled me close against his chest. I rolled over to look at his face, his hair was hanging in front of it and I brushed a few pieces away from his eyes. He smiled a sweet smile at me and kissed me softly.  
"Good morning, did you sleep nice?" He ran his hand down the length of my body and I brought myself closer to him, pushing my breasts against his chest.  
"Yes I did baby, how about you?" I asked, smiling up at him.  
His hand went down to my ass and stayed there for a little while, then he squeezed it causing me to gasp, then he pushed my ass so that my crotch would be closer to his.  
"I slept amazingly babe."  
"Maybe we should get up before everyone shows up." I giggled and he nodded his head in agreement.  
I sat up and stretched then looked around.  
"Is there a shower around here, I need one." I clenched my teeth and inhaled through them.  
"Yeah, over through that door." He said, pointing over to the door that I thought was a closet at first. "I'll get you some towels."  
"Thank you." I smiled and got up to go over to my luggage and when I got over to the other side of the bed he grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him.  
He was still in bed wearing his boxers, looking as amazing as ever. He was laying down and I situated myself so that my legs were on either side of him. I ran my hands over his chest. He sighed and put his hands on my face and pulled me down to kiss him.  
"I want to sooo bad.." He said, running his hands down from my face, then to my breasts. His hands hovered there for a while before dropping down to my thighs. "God this is so hard, I wasn't lying last night __. I want you, I want all of you, to myself. I don't want you to think that I only want this," he motioned his hands around him and I "I just don't want to do this yet, I care about you too much __."  
He sat up and kissed me. I slowly got off his lap and kneeled down next to my luggage. He wanted me, but he didn't find me attractive enough to have sex with. It felt great to know he wanted me, but it was a shot at my self-esteem that he just doesn't want me intimately. He could have sex with a fuck ton of girls, girls that he doesn't know, girls that he doesn't really want to be with, but he won't have sex with me. What's wrong with me?  
I sniffled and tried to hold back my tears as I sorted through my clothes trying to find something to wear.  
He got up and sat down next to me, tucking my hair behind my ear so he could see my face. My eyes were glistening over, I was on the verge of tears and my sniffles were quite loud.  
"What's wrong baby?" He wiped a single tear from my cheek and tried to grab my hand but I jerked away. He looked shocked and hurt. "__, please tell me. What did I do?" He was pleading with me.  
"Nothing, nothing at all. May you get me my towels please?" I tried to sound like I didn't care, but my voice cracked and I got choked up at the end.  
"__, why the fucking fuck are you crying, God dammit. I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to play these fucking games." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, it was something he must do when he's nervous. "What's bothering you? Just tell me."  
I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears rolled down. I wiped them away and sniffled before beginning..  
"Y-you don't want me. And don't cut me off, please just let me finish." He was about to say something but I had stopped him before he even could. Now he was just staring at the floor.  
"You've already had multiple chances to fuck me, and you completely passed them up. You basically push me away every time it gets close to us even about to do something sexual. You say it's out of respect for me and you want to show me that you're not just going to take advantage of me, but God dammit Danny! You say you want me, and I obviously want you, but I'm the only one showing it..." I had started to cry near the end and I was just staring at him. My vision was cloudy, but I could still make out his face. He was thinking, but he was also smiling.  
He got up and walked over to me and reached his hands out. I grabbed them and he pulled me up to him and quickly wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and then he started laughing.  
"So you don't think I want you? You must have been really tired last night than."  
"What do you mean?" I was super tired last night, I almost immediately fell asleep. The trip was long and it felt nice to finally straighten my legs out on a bed and go to sleep.  
"I guess you didn't feel Admiral Excalibur poking at you last night." He smirked at me and I looked up at him.  
"Admiral Excali... Oh! You mean?"  
"Yeah, you know I didn't want to seem like a dick, but my dick was being a dick."  
"Well, you know, I wouldn't have minded... Like I said... I want you." I looked down at my hands. Danny was holding them in his and he squeezed them once bringing me attention back up to his face.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm one-hundred percent sure Danny." He pursed his lips.  
"Well then, call me Danny Sexbang now, cause you're about to get sex banged... That was stupid, let's go!"  
He pulled me towards the bathroom and we were both laughing. He opened the door and pulled me in then shut it, and pushed me against it.


	6. Bathroom Time with Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOOHHHHH

His left hand held both my hands above my head and his right hand was moving up my shirt slowly. His kissing was intense and passionate and he moved his hand off of mine. He pulled away and walked over to the shower to start it up.   
I stood against the door breathing heavy, watching him test the warmth of the water while sitting on the edge of the tub.   
The bathroom started to fill with steam and I turned around to take off my tank top and panties. I hadn't noticed him come up behind me, his fingers were trailing up and down my spine. I shivered and turned to face him. He stepped back to look me over.   
"Good god, I think I'm in a dream now, or I died and went to heaven." He seemed earnest but the tendency to roll my eyes at every compliment I received wouldn't fail now. He chuckled at my reaction, it was a sweet sound that rolled out from his throat, it caused his chest to vibrate.  
He pulled off his boxers and I stood there in shock. Well now I see why his nickname is seven and three quarters. He was semi hard and he was already this big, I can only imagine how big it is when he's fully hard.   
I walked over to him and pressed my breasts against his chest and looked up at him, he wasn't smiling with his mouth but I could see it in his eyes. He kissed me then led me to the shower and held my hand as I stepped in.   
The water was hot and it felt nice, it relieved the lingering tension that had built up from sitting up for two days straight on the bus. He had adjusted the shower head so that we both were able to feel the water. I had my back turned to him and I could feel his cock against me. He was most definitely aroused, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't too.   
I bent over to get the shampoo and he grabbed it from me and poured some into his hands and started massaging it into my hair. It felt nice, his fingers gently massaged the top of my skull and worked their way down to the bottom of my hair and then back up. When he was done that he helped me wash out the shampoo then applied the conditioner.   
"Did you really get me all turned on just to help me wash my hair?" I giggled a little.   
He let his hands drop from my hair down to my hips and he pulled my back against his chest. He held me there with one hand while the other one trailed down slowly to my clit and he toyed with it a little bit. I let out a sigh of pleasure and he stopped.   
"I just wanted to help out my princess a little bit. Is that so bad?" He whispered in my ear. "Now wash the conditioner out."   
I obliged and finished washing my hair. When I was done I looked up at him and he was biting his lip.   
"Do you want me to help you wash your hair now? I might be a little hard for me to reach your head but-" he put his finger over my lips to silence me.  
"I don't want you to help me, not that way at least. Put your hands against the wall and bend over."   
I inhaled deeply and he brushed his hand across my face  
"I'll go slow baby, I won't hurt you. Do you really want this?" He kept his hand on my cheek, he stared into my eyes. I know I wanted him, and he wanted me, I was just...   
"I really do, I just, I don't want to slip in the shower, that would hurt." I giggled slightly, it was a lie, but he believed it.   
"Oooh, alright!" He turned off the shower and pulled me out and pushed me back up against the door. He kissed me hard and passionately, he slid his tongue across my lips and I opened them slightly and my tongue met his, the kiss only lasted a few seconds, soon he was trailing the kisses down my neck, then to my chest. He stopped at my breasts. He licked around my nipple and was biting and sucking it. I let out a soft moan and ran my hand through his hair. He continued to move down further, kissing down my stomach and then down my thighs. His stubble tickled slightly as he dragged the kisses up and down my inner thighs.   
One hand was still cupping and squeezing my breasts and while he used the fingers of his other hand to arouse me more.   
He rubbed my clit with his index finger then slid it inside me. He fingered me slowly at first, then he added in his middle finger and started going faster.   
"D-Danny, I want you.." I said in between my moans.   
He stood up and ran his fingers through my hair then grabbed it at the base of my skull and pulled my head to the side. He kissed and bit at my neck while fingering me.   
He pulled his fingers out and picked me up against the door and I wrapped my legs around him. He shifted a little and I felt his dick hard against the opening of my pussy. He slowly slid himself inside me, deeper and deeper.   
"Mmm, you're so wet __. You feel so good." He was going slow and he had his hands cupped under my ass.   
He carried me over to the sink and set me down. I turned around and bent over, I held onto the edge of the sink and he slid himself into me again. He went faster this time and was holding onto my hips. With every one of his thrusts he would pull my hips back pushing himself further into me. With each thrust he would let out a deep moan of pleasure. I felt myself reaching the peak, I was tightening up.  
"Harder Dan, fuck me harder, please." I moaned.   
"Oh my god" he sighed, thrusting harder and faster than before.   
He started to shake and his breathing became shallow and quick. His grip on my hips tightened, but he kept going fast and I could feel it,   
"Mmm, Danny- I-I'm gonna come.." I held on tighter to the edge of the counter and with his last thrust I came.   
He grunted and I felt the warmth of his cum fill me. He leaned down and kissed my back.


	7. God Dammit Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, always lock the bathroom door guys!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short everyone. This and the next chapter are kind of a build up chapter! :) I hope you're all enjoying the story so far though

The bathroom door flung open and Ross was standing there. His eyes widened at the sight of me leaning over the sink and Dan behind me.  
"GUYS! DANS BOINKING THE GUEST!" Ross yelled out to everyone.  
"GOD DAMMIT ROSS! FUCK OFF!" Dan yelled, walking over to shut the door.  
Jesus Christ, I've never felt more embarrassed in my life. I hid my face in my hands and I didn't know whether I was gonna cry or throw up. Does no one know how to fucking knock anymore!?  
Dan walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist and I stood up and hid my face in his chest.  
"Don't worry about them, they're just being dicks." He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Why don't we go get dressed and I can take you out for breakfast or something, how's that sound?" I looked up and he was smiling down at me. I forced a smile and nodded. I was absolutely terrified to even leave the bathroom. Ross had announced to everyone, and that was probably going to be a running joke around the Grump Space for I don't know how long.  
I peaked out the bathroom door and quickly ran out to get my clothes and put them on as fast as I could. After I put my clothes on I sat on the bed and started brushing my hair. It was not as knotted as I thought it would be, the conditioner had helped make it smooth.  
Dan had started up the shower, I guess he was going to have a wash before we go out to have breakfast.  
I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and Danny was singing in the shower. His voice was the most beautiful thing and I couldn't get over it. I could listen for hours on end.  
"Hey babe, I'm just brushing my teeth, I'll be out soon."  
"Alright, I just wanted a quick shower. If anyone bothers you while I'm in here, just tell me." He laughed and I sighed.  
I had waited and dreamed of a moment like that for what seems like forever and of course someone had to ruin it. I mean, it was still perfect, but I would have loved to have been able to embrace the moment a little while longer.  
I left the bathroom and shut the door behind me quietly. I walked over to my luggage and rummaged through it until I could find my makeup case. I didn't want to do too much, but the dark circles under my eyes needed to be covered and maybe a bit of lip gloss and mascara. Nothing more.  
I ruffled my hair a little bit, it wouldn't look good unless I actually blow dried it and styled it, but I wasn't really up for that.  
I sat down on the bed and played with my phone for a little bit waiting for Danny to get out of the shower.  
Suzy knocked and peaked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey __, so... You and Dan?"  
"Yeah, just... I don't know. I like him a lot. I'm sorry." I shifted in the bed and crossed my legs.  
"Don't be sorry! I was just wondering. I thought Ross was joking, but, Dan's a great guy. You have nothing to worry about." She patted my leg and got up to leave.  
"Hey, thanks Suz."  
"No problem __, just come to me if you need me." She smiled and closed the door behind her.  
Her words were reassuring and they made me feel a lot better. I didn't have any doubts about Danny, but her words made it clear that I don't have anything to worry about in the future.


	8. Too Much

The shower turned off and I heard Danny struggle with the shower curtain   
"Fucking fuck..." He mumbled to himself, I giggled and placed my phone down and scooted off the bed. Maybe I should just try to go out there, it can't be that bad, and I can't barricade myself in the bedroom for the rest of the day. That's just stupid.  
Before I got to the door Dan stepped out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him and his wet body was just too much and I didn't want to get all worked up again so I looked to the floor. My face was burning and he laughed.   
"You've already seen my dick but you look down when I have a towel wrapped around me. So much logic!"   
"Oh shush! I just... I... Hi."   
"Hi there, beautiful. Nice shirt there! I really like it!"   
I looked down, I hadn't really noticed what I was wearing. I had pulled out anything and had rushed to put it on.   
I was wearing a NSP shirt and a regular pair of denim skinny jeans. I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.   
He slipped on a tight fitted plain black t-shirt and ripped up jeans and walked over to me and grabbed my hands. He didn't say anything, he just pulled me close against my chest and rested his head on top of mine.   
"How about we try to avoid everyone and head out to get some food?"   
"Mm, okay." My belly rumbled in agreement.   
He dropped one of my hands but continued to hold the other and led me over to the door. He cracked it and peaked out.   
"Alright, coast is clear, let's go!"   
I laughed and followed him out. We ran to the front door and he grabbed his keys off the hook and we ran out before anyone could see us.   
We got to the car and sat for a few minutes laughing to ourselves.   
"Do you think that they're gonna be mad about you bailing out on them?"   
"Nah, we didn't really have anything planned for today anyway. We just like to hang out and play games. So, onto important things. Where does the princess want to go for breakfast?"   
"iHop! Pancakes! I want pancakes!"   
"Well pancakes it is!" He put the key into the ignition and started driving.   
The ride was silent for a few minutes, he kept his hand on my thigh, and he would kiss me at red lights, but that was all.   
Then his phone started to vibrate in the cup holder. He answered it and put it on speaker.   
"YO DAN WHERE YOU AT!?" It was Arin.   
"IM TAKING __ OUT FOR BREAKFAST!"   
"OOOHHHH! You gonna bend her over the table like you bent her over the sink?" I heard everyone in the background laugh at what Arin said. I felt my face heat up and my eyes got wide. Dan squeezed my leg and bit his lip.   
"Shut up Arin, tell Ross I'm gonna kick his ass when I get back."   
"I'm joking dude, but seriously, are you and __ together now?" Everything got silent, everyone was listening. Dan looked over at me and I stared at him. He cleared his throat.   
"Well, I don't know Arin, let me ask her. __, will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled at me and ran his hand up my thigh.   
"Are you joking with me or is that a serious question?"   
"I'm being 100% serious, will you be my girlfriend?"   
"Then yes, yes I will, I will gladly be your girlfriend."   
Everyone in the background cheered.  
"Well Arin, does that answer your question?"   
"Yes it does Dan, and welcome to the Grump family __. We're all gonna meet you at iHop, is that cool?"   
"Yeah, that sounds awesome! See you all soon."   
The call ended and I looked over at Dan.   
"Were you actually being serious though?"   
"Yes, you're my girlfriend now."   
"And you're my boyfriend?"   
"Mmhm."   
My mind couldn't understand it. Everything was going so fast. As of yesterday I was alone and had absolutely nothing, but now I'm in a relationship with THE Daniel Avidan and I was part of the Grump family! It all seemed like too much, and although it was the most amazing thing, it was also a big shock to me and I just needed a little bit of time to fully adjust to what was going on.


	9. iHop

We pulled up in front of the iHop and Danny got out and walked over to my side to open the door. I stared blankly out through the windshield, I didn't move. The thoughts in my head were overwhelming.   
I was part of the grump family because I was dating Danny which had only happened in not even a days worth of time and everything was just moving so fast but my mind was processing it so slow. 

Danny held out his hand for me to hold and I mechanically reached up to grab it. He must have not noticed my change in mood for he continued to happily pull me towards the iHop entrance. I tried to speed up my sluggish movements and tripped over my own feet. He laughed and caught me before I could fall flat on my face. He finally looked at me, not look as in glance over, but really looked.   
He saw that my eyes were glazed over, I was deep in thought. My face was straight. It's not like I wasn't happy about everything that was going on, but for it all to be happening on my second day in California, it was just way too much.   
I snapped out of my thoughtful and trance and looked up, I gazed into his deep brown eyes that were tinged with a hint of worry and concern.   
"What's wrong __?" His tone was hushed but there was still a force behind it that couldn't be ignored. He wanted to know and he most likely wouldn't take "nothing" as an answer, but I decided to try anyway. It's not like he would take the chance of creating a scene outside of an iHop. But then again, it was Danny, but whatever.   
"Nothing babe, why do you ask?" I tried to make a sweet face, but I saw in the way that his eyes peered down and his mouth pulled down into a frownish type grimace that he didn't believe me.   
"I ask because I worry and care about you. But we're not gonna discuss this right now, you're telling me in the car though."   
He peered up over my head and I turned around and saw that everyone else was arriving. They had all piled up into Barry's minivan. Suzy quickly jumped out and ran over to me.   
"Hi lovely!" Her peppy tone of speaking had a way of cheering me up immediately, or should I say, it made me forget for a moment about all the crap that was going on, and the overwhelming reality of what had happened.   
"Hi Suz." I said, flashing her a smile. It was so hard no to smile around her. Her personality was like its own brilliant ray of sunshine and I couldn't help but feel happy around her.   
Ross and Arin were the next to come over, or should I say run over.   
"Yoooo, Dan my man, heard from Ross over here that you were getting a little frisky in the bathroom this morning." Arin said, he winked at Dan. It was awkward and embarrassing and I wish him and Ross would just shut up about it. But I also knew that they wouldn't and the sex jabs were going to continue for a while.   
"Shut up, Arin." Dan didn't sound like he was joking, but I guess everyone took mostly everything that Dan said as a joke, so Ross and Arin continued to laugh. 

We all piled into the lobby of the iHop. It wasn't as crowded as I had thought, and we got two tabled directly next to each other. We pushed them together to create one large table.  
I sat next to Dan, and Suzy and Arin sat across from us. Ross and Holly sat together on Suzy and Arin's side of the table and Barry and Kevin sat next to me and Dan.   
Ross was staring at Dan, his mouth was spread in a goofy smile and he was wiggling his eyebrows. Dan looked agitated and Holly smacked Ross's arm.   
"What? I mean, if you're gonna be doing it in the bathroom the least you could do is lock the door. Geez." Arin started laughing and finally we all saw the waitress coming.   
"Oh look! Let's order something and stop embarrassing Dan and __!" Suzy looked over to me and grinned sheepishly. I mouthed a thank you to her, I don't know if she seen it or not, but I really meant it. I knew that once we got back to the grump space there would be no way to divert the subject of mine and Dans early morning bathroom sex and I would just have to deal with it. I wasn't going to just hide away in the bedroom until everyone left and that's for damn sure.   
"Good morning you guys, I'm Trinity, I'll be serving you today. How about I start you off with something to drink?" She smiled seductively at Danny and he smiled back. I couldn't get agitated about it though, it was just in his nature, he was a happy guy, he always smiled.   
We all ordered coffee, and decided that we would just order our breakfast while she was there and before the iHop got so packed with people that we would have to wait hours for our pancakes.   
Me and Dan got a giant pancake platter with a side of eggs and bacon.   
I didn't really pay attention to everyone else's orders, the waitress was staring at Danny the whole time. When she went to walk away she slid her hand across Danny's back. Alright, that bothered me. That bothered me a lot. But I can handle it.   
Conversations around the table picked up again and Danny had his hand on my thigh under the table.   
I patted my pockets, my phone wasn't in there. I remembered I had placed it on the bed and in a rush to leave the grump space I hadn't picked it up. But I also didn't have my wallet. I bit my lip and sighed and Danny squeezed my thigh to get my attention.   
"What's wrong baby?" He whispered. Nobody was really paying attention to us, but I guess he just wanted to make sure it was nothing personal that was wrong.   
"I just left my wallet at home with my phone, I don't know how I'm gonna pay-" I mumbled, I tend to sound like I'm about to cry when I get stressed out.   
"Shh shh shh shhhhh. I'll pay for it __, I'm your boyfriend. I got this." He smiled and kissed my cheek.   
Everyone said "awww" and I felt my cheeks start to burn, I was blushing and I tried to cover my face with my hair but everyone could still see me, I'm such an awkward little shit. 

The waitress came back to give us all our coffees and when she went to give Dan his coffee she "accidentally" spilled a little bit on his lap.   
"Shit! That hot!" He clenched his teeth and inhaled through them. The coffee was steaming hot and I couldn't imagine how bad it burnt.   
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, here let's go to the back and clean it off."   
To my surprise, he actually got up and followed her to the back, and while they were walking away she turned to look at me and flashed one of the bitchiest smiles ever.   
Oh my god.


	10. A Walk in Cali

I felt sick, physically and emotionally sick. I was pissed off and agitated and if this was a cartoon my ears would be blowing smoke. I had a bad tendency to flip out way to easily so I got up and left. I didn't say anything, but I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I walked away from the table.   
As for the pancakes, I didn't even want them anymore. I wasn't hungry. I couldn't even think about eating right now. My stomach was in nots and I was sure that if I ate anything I would vomit.   
I spotted a person smoking on the corner and I walked over to him, I hoped he would bum me a cigarette, I really needed one right now. I smoke when I'm stressed or sick, it kind of eases the nerves.   
"Uhm, hi, sorry, but do you think that maybe I can bum a smoke?" I shuffled my feet and twiddled my fingers. He pulled out a pack of Marlboro menthols and handed me one, then passed me the lighter.   
"Thank you, very much." I said, he nodded and went back to his phone while I sat on the curb out front of the iHop.   
I took long drags and held the smoke in for as long as I could, allowing it to fill every inch of my lungs, and I blew it out through my nose.   
What was wrong with today? Did I not already have enough on my damn mind? Danny definitely could have went to the bathroom himself and cleaned his pants off, he didn't have to have some slutty waitress do it for him. I wish I had my phone, I would have loved to call my mom, I really need to talk to her. But instead I'll just take a walk. The air is nice, I can actually breathe out here and there's a slight breeze that feels good against my skin.   
I got up from the curb and brushed off my pants and started walking. It felt good, a cigarette between my fingers and the sidewalks weren't crowded with people. It was only 9 in the morning and it was Saturday. Most people were probably still in bed, enjoying the fact that they didn't have to work and they could just sleep in.   
As for the people on the streets, they looked pissed, they had to go to work on the weekends and I felt bad for them.   
I got to a street corner, I could either go straight or turn right.   
I decided to turn right, I didn't know where I was going, but the scenery was so nice here, I just wanted to take it all in.   
As I continued walking I stopped thinking about where I was going and what turns I was making. I didn't take the time to look at street signs or my surroundings as I walked, none of that seemed important. I just wanted to get my mind off of what happened at the iHop.


	11. iHop (Danny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Dans point of view

Fuck man, that coffee burned like a bitch. Why the hell couldn't she be more careful. It shouldn't have taken 25 minutes to clean me up either. I want a damn refund for my coffee. I'm just gonna stick with water or tea from now on. I gotta get back out to everyone, they're probably getting tired of waiting.   
"Alright, I think I'm good, I just want to get back out to my friends. We gotta get back home, we have work to do." She was on her knees trying to brush off my dick area and I know __ isn't happy about this, she already looked agitated about the waitress and I just want to be out there with her.   
"Are you sure, you haven't even had your pancakes yet." Her seducing game was weak and I was honestly getting annoyed which isn't easy to do. She was grinding my gears, I just want to be with my girlfriend.   
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine. Here's a 20." I gave her a twenty dollar bill and walked out of the room and back over to the table. Everyone looked worried and __ was gone. I looked around and then back at everyone else. They were all staring at different people or things and I sat down at the table.   
"Is __ in the bathroom or something?" I didn't ask anyone in particular, but I looked at Suzy in hopes that maybe she'd have an answer.   
"No man, she just walked out. She looked pretty pissed. We thought she would come back, but she hasn't." Barry answered, he looked at everyone else and they all looked worried.   
Why didn't they stop her? Why didn't someone go with her? Why didn't I just go to the bathroom to clean myself up?   
"Well I'm gonna go look for her." I stood up and everyone stood up with me.   
"Me, Kevin, Arin and Suzy will take one car and look around." Barry patted my back and the group left.   
Ross and Holly were gonna ride with me and take a different route. I was worried sick, and it was my fault. Something could be happening or already have happened to her.   
"Come on guys, we have to go now." Everyone left without paying and we ran to our cars.


	12. A Dead End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - this chapter has violence and an almost rape part.

I had gotten to a dead end. I looked around, there was nothing around. No houses, no people, it was just a dark alley surrounded by trees. I turned around to start walking back, I wish I had payed more attention. I don't even know where I was and I didn't have my phone to call anyone anyway. I wish I had a cigarette, that would really help me out, but even if I knew my way out of here, I didn't have any money to buy a pack of cigarettes.   
I heard footsteps behind me and I quickened my pace. Their footsteps quickened too. I didn't want to break out in a full run because I knew for sure that whoever the hell it was would catch up with me, and I didn't want that.   
Finally I turned around, and I wish that I hadn't. I wished a lot of things. That I hadn't left iHop, that Danny was here with me, that I had my phone, maybe the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz so that I could get back home or something.   
Behind me were three big men. They towered over me and they smiled at each other and stalked closer to me.   
"Uhm, I don't have any money. I'm broke and I'm lost... I just want to get back..." I stuttered out. Jesus, I'm an idiot. You never tell people who are totally scary that your lost and you have nothing on you. Why the hell would I do that!?   
The guy in the middle laughed and him and his friends inched closer. I backed up and stumbled, tripping over my own feet. I fell back and landed on my ass.   
They were all hovering over me, and one guy reached down to try and grab me. I tried to smack his hand away but he continued to try to grab me.   
"Don't be like that baby, come on." He voice was low and raspy, it had a menacing tone and it terrified me.   
"Don't touch me! Get away!" I tried to scream but my voice was shaky and I was crying.   
"Alright boys," the one on the far left said. He was smaller, but he was still bigger than me. "Who wants to go first?"   
What did he mean go first? No, no this couldn't be happening.   
I looked behind me and saw an opening in the woods, would I be able to make a run for it? Would it even be worth it to try?   
If I stayed here they surely wouldn't let me live. If I tried to run there was a fifty/fifty chance of me living or dying.   
The guys were playing rock,paper,scissors trying to decide who went first. They had their backs turned to me and I decided to crawl through the underbrush as quietly as I could and then make a run for it.   
As soon as I made it halfway through the woods I started to hear the men screaming for me. Oh god they were following me. I started to run faster, I started to hear the faint sound of cars zooming past, but I could also hear the sound of the men's foot steps coming up close. They were gaining on me.   
I ran more and more, way more than my legs could stand, but I couldn't give up, I had to go, I had to make it.   
I started to see an opening in the trees ahead of me, that was it, that was my way out. I was gonna make it!   
I ran and ran, and finally I made it to the edge of the woods, I could see people, and I could see cars. The men couldn't get me now.   
I walked out onto the sidewalk and and leaned over to catch my breath. It had opened up next to a bus stop and there was on older man sitting on the bench. He looked over at me and asked if I was alright. I nodded and smiled at him.   
And then, I felt a sharp pain in my right upper back. I dropped to my knees and the old man rushed over to me.   
The pain was unbearable, but I hadn't blacked out. I wasn't dying, but I wish that I was. It was an agonizing pain, and the only other feeling that I had was this old man, this strangers hand in mine.   
He had his phone in his other hand and was frantically asking for an ambulance immediately. He said that I had been shot, and that I was bleeding bad.   
Then I stopped hearing voices, I could only hear the thumping of my heart beat in my ears. It was so loud, and it was beating so fast.   
There were a bunch of people around me, all worried and covering their faces and on their phones. I wish I could understand what they were saying. I wish I could hear something. But more than ever, I wish Dan was here.


	13. Rushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dan's Point of View)
> 
> This is a short chapter, but I promise you the next chapter is super long.   
> It's already written, and it'll be up tomorrow. :)

I had Barry on speaker phone, and in the background I hear an ambulance.   
"I'm stuck behind this ambulance, there's a bunch of cop cars and people are all packed around." Barry said. God dammit, there was probably some stupid god damn accident.   
"I'm gonna get out and check what's going on." Kevin said. I heard the door open and then shut. A couple seconds later I heard Kevin frantically tapping at the window. Barry rolled it down.   
"Oh god, oh my god!"   
"WHAT! What is it!?" Barry said.   
"It's __..."   
My heart sank. What the hell had happened!?   
"Where are you at!? Someone go check on her! Barry stay on the phone with me! Suzy go with the ambulance, hurry!" I was shouting orders through the phone like a damn drill sergeant. I heard Suzy climb out of the car.   
"I don't know man, it's a... It's a bus stop, there's a bus stop." Everyone was anxious and on edge.   
I looked in the mirror and saw that Holly had her face in her hands and Ross just looked shocked.   
Everything was quiet on the phone, and then mine started vibrating. It was Suzy.   
"Barry, I gotta go, Suz is calling."   
I immediately ended the call with Barry and answered.   
"Suzy what the fuck, is she okay? What's going on?"   
"She... She was shot."   
"What do you mean she was shot!? How was she shot!?"   
"I don't know Dan! I wasn't there. Nobody knows what happened."   
"Is she okay?"   
"She's... Well, she lost a lot of blood, but she's still alive... She's hooked up on an IV and a breathing tube."   
"Jesus Christ, just stay on the phone with me, I'll be there soon."   
I sped down the streets, and weaved my way through the traffic. I made it there just as the ambulance was pulling up.   
I hopped out of the car, not bothering to turn it off or even shut my door behind me. I just wanted to see her.


	14. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans Point of View

I ran to the back of the ambulance just as they were opening the doors.  
"Sir, you're gonna have to move."  
"I'm her boyfriend, please, I need to be with her."  
"We need to get her in the hospital. You can sit in the waiting room."  
I felt defeated, I didn't want to get banned from the hospital, so I walked in and Suzy walked with me.  
I sat down in the chair closest to the back wall and Suzy waiting by the door for everyone to get here.  
The secretary brought me over a clip board to fill out.  
"We don't know how long she'll be out of it, so if you could just fill out what you know that would be great."  
I nodded and took the clip board. I filled out all the things I knew and sat the board on the chair next to me.  
This was all my fault, if I had just stayed with her this wouldn't have happened. Fucking stupid waitress at iHop. Stupid fucking me for going back with the stupid fucking waitress.  
"Hey man, don't be so upset, she'll be fine." It was Arin. He moved the clipboard and sat down next to me.  
"If I didn't go back with the-"  
"Come on bro, don't the self blame shit. She'll be fine."  
"But-"  
"No buts Dan. This shit could have happened even if you didn't go back with the waitress. This could have happened if she would have went out for a walk, or anything."  
"But I would have went with her..."  
"Stop."  
Ugh, the only thing I could do now was sit and wait for some news from the doctors. 

 

(2 hours later)

 

Holly, Ross, Barry, and Kevin had gone back to the grump space to continue working, they had asked to call if any news came.  
Arin and Suzy had decided to wait with me although I had told them that they could go back home with everyone else.  
Arin and Suzy had dozed off in their chairs and I was about to get up to go to the vending machine, but I stopped when a nurse came in.  
"Are you __'s boyfriend?"  
I nodded and stood up.  
"She's been asking for you, we were waiting for her to fully come to before we got you."  
"She's been asking for me?"  
"Yes she has." The nurse smiled at me. "Would you like to come-"  
"Yes, yes I would."  
The nurse led me to the room and on the way there told me that in the ambulance she had blacked out and the loss of blood had caused her heart rate to drop, so they had to apply a breathing tube. As soon as they had gotten her all patched up, her breathing went back to normal, but she was still on an IV that sort of helped alleviate the pain.  
We finally got to a door at the end of a long hallway, and the nurse pointed inside, and there she was.  
She was sitting up and looking over at the door. I don't know how long she had been waiting for me, but as soon as she saw me her face lit up. I looked back at the nurse and she nodded.  
"I'll tell your friends where you are. They can come in too, but she still needs to stay for a while longer, just to make sure she's fully okay and well enough to leave."  
"Thank you."  
I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Hi Dan." She said. I felt like I was about to cry.  
"I'm so glad you're okay, do you hurt? What happened? Where were you? Why did you run off?" She laughed, God, her laugh was so beautiful, and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed.  
"Geez babe, well, let me start from the beginning."  
She told me about how she got super jealous because of the waitress, and when I went back to the back with the waitress she just couldn't deal with it, she was pissed. Then she started walking and she got to an alley or something, then three guys stopped her in the alley. She told me they were gonna try to rape her, but while they were deciding who would go first she snuck out through the woods. But they followed her through the woods, then she got out of the woods and she thought she was free, but they shot her.  
I was obviously pissed the fuck off. I wanted to find the three guys and beat the shit out of them. But all of this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't have gone back. She was staring at my face and she reached out to touch it. She grunted in pain and I didn't know how to react. I didn't want her to be hurting, God dammit.  
"Danny, I'm fine. Thank goodness the guy shot the right side, I don't know what would have happened if he shot the left side."  
I inhaled deeply, she was right though. If he shot her on the left the bullet could have went straight through her heart.  
But he shot the right side and somehow, luckily, the bullet had been totally harmless. It had gotten lodged in a bone in her back, and the doctors had immediately retrieved the bullet and fixed the bone as soon as they got her here.  
Moving her right arm still hurt her, she still had a bullet hole in her back, the gauze was bloody, but the nurse had also told me on the way down the hall that as long as the hole was properly cleaned and the gauze was changed, that the healing process should go well and she should be fine soon.  
__ scooted over and I laid next to her, making sure to be careful and not move the bed too much and not to make her hurt. She laughed and I kissed her. She tried to wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer, but I watched her face and saw the pain that it was causing her and I carefully pulled away.  
"You need to be careful baby, I don't want you to hurt." She sighed and she looked upset and it killed me inside.  
Arin and Suzy peaked in and told us that they were gonna go home. Barry was picking them up, and they were gonna wait in the room until Barry texted that he was here.  
Suzy and __ talked for a little bit and I told Arin what had happened and he was as pissed as I was.  
"Fucking pieces of shit, I'm gonna find them and beat the shit out of them!"  
"I know man, I want to too, but for now we gotta make sure that __ is alright."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. But as soon as she's alright we're gonna kick their ass!"  
"We are, I promise you that!" 

Barry had texted Suzy that he was here and Suzy hugged __ and said bye to me, Arin did the same and they left. I shut the door behind them and walked over to lay down next to her.  
"Can you sing me a song?" She asked, her voice was soft and it was hinted with the sleepiness that I saw in her eyes.  
"What do you want me to sing babe?"  
"You choose." She smiled and scooted closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her, making sure to avoid touching the areas where it would cause her pain.  
I decided to sing one of the songs from my old band.  
"Let it go, all the days you wasted laying low. As the daylight faded around you. Castle gates, littered roses and lost crusades, and we capsized in the waves."  
I looked at her and she had fallen asleep. She was so beautiful, I never wanted to lose her. She was too precious, too important to me.  
I kissed the top of her head and started to slowly doze off.


	15. Discharge

I woke up and Dan wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around the room and saw a McDonald's bag on the side table and a single rose with a note underneath.   
I moved the rose to the side and picked up the note. Dans handwriting was hard to read, but finally I was able to understand it. 

Hey babe, the nurse said that you can be discharged today. I dropped you off some pancakes and a sausage egg burrito and a hash brown. I went back to get you something to wear. I'll be back soon, hopefully I'm back before you wake up, but if you wake up before I'm back then, eat the food and I'll be there soon.   
Dan

I looked in the bag and some pancakes sounded pretty good, I wasn't able to eat pancakes yesterday because of what happened. I didn't want to think about it though.   
My shoulder felt a lot worse than it did, I could feel the stinging of the gauze against the wound and when I moved my right arm it sent a jolt of pain down my back. The doctors must have removed my IV while I was sleeping since I was being discharged today.   
Although I was happy to be getting back so soon, I didn't like the fact that I would have to deal with the pain and I had nothing to slightly numb it.   
I pulled out the pancakes and set them on my lap and dug through the bag to find the butter and syrup.   
As I was eating there was a knock on my door.   
"Come in!" I said, my mouth was full and I probably sounded stupid, but the door opened and it was Dan. He had a pair of clothes in a shopping bag in one hand and in his other hand he had a cup of coffee.   
"Good morning sunshine, I hope you weren't awake too long. I've got your clothes, I'm not very good with picking clothes so I just got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for you. Is that alright?" He had a sheepish grin on his face and it was quite adorable.   
"That's fine, thank you for the food."   
He walked over to me and kissed my forehead and sat on the edge of my bed and watched me eat. I felt self conscious, I hated when people watched me eat. But I was so hungry so I didn't mind as much, so I shoveled as much of the pancakes as I could into my mouth.   
He laughed and licked his thumb and wiped some syrup off the side of my lip.   
I blushed and looked down.   
"You're so beautiful __."   
"What?" I looked up at him, I was confused. How could he possibly think I was beautiful right now. My hair was probably a mess, and he just had to wipe syrup off my face. This hospital gown was far from attractive, and I just couldn't understand how he could think this right now.   
"You're just so beautiful, and you'll probably never fully understand how much you mean to me."   
"Yeah probably not, I'm not as pretty as the girls in your videos, I'm boring and-"   
"The girls in my videos have tried to get with me, but they're so typical. They're the basic California girls, but you... You remind me home. You're fucking perfect __."   
"Oh shut up." I laughed and he rolled his eyes.   
I finished up my pancakes and put them on the table.   
The nurse knocked on the door and peaked in.   
"Can I come in?" She asked politely.   
"Yeah, come in." She was carrying a small bag of stuff for me to take home and she sat it down on the chair next to the bed. She started digging through it.   
"Alright, pay attention." She was looking at Dan.   
She pulled out a tube of ointment, some cotton balls, gauze, medical tape, and 2 bottles of pills.  
"This cream needs to be applied every morning as soon as she wakes up and every night before she goes to sleep. Rub it on and around the wound with these cotton balls. There's enough in here to last about a week. It should prevent infection and help heal it. After your done applying the cream, put the gauze on, and tape it on all sides. Now the pills, they're color labeled. The one with the blue sticker is steroids, it should help speed up the healing process. There's enough to last for a whole week. Take one every morning, it should be taken with food, so after you eat breakfast should be a good time to take one. Now the one with the red sticker is pain medication, it's the highest dosage that can be given and should only be taken if the pain in severe and unbearable. Other than that, and acetaminophen can be taken to help the pain. There's also a list of the procedures that I just told you in the bag if you forget. If the wound starts to swell, or the redness around the wound begins to spread bring her in immediately, it could be the start of an infection. I also have a list of all the signs of infection in the bag. This procedure must start immediately tomorrow, and should continue until the end of the week. She has a follow up appointment at the end of the week. Your discharge papers are at the front desk, you can sign them and be on your way as soon as your done getting changed. If you have any questions don't hesitate to call and ask. Also, your clothes are in the bag too, your shirt and bra are kind of bloody, but everything else is fine!" She smiled and walked out.   
Holy shit that was a lot, I looked up at Dan and his eyes were wide. That was a lot for him to take in, he had so much to do, I felt like a burden.   
"I'm sorry Dan... If this is too-" He put his finger to my lip and shushed me.   
"It's not that, I just... I thought that she would never stop talking. She didn't even pause for a breath, like damn! Now, would you like me to leave so you can get dressed?"   
"Oh yeah, because it's totally like you've never seen me naked." I giggled and reached out my hand for him to help my up.   
He grabbed my hand and carefully pulled me out of the bed. When I was up and out he pulled me to him and hugged me tightly. It felt amazing, being in his arms, they were wrapped tightly around my waste, I felt safe. 

I looked at the clothes he brought me and looked up at him.   
"The t-shirt and jeans are nice, uhm... Lacy thong panties, great... Did you bring me a bra...?"   
"A what?" He looked at me, he was sincerely confused, he wasn't even laughing, oh my god.   
"Never mind then. Can you help me untie this?"   
"Of course!" He walked over and helped untie the hospital gown. The gown dropped to the floor and his fingers trailed up and down my back lightly.   
"Alright let's get you dressed so we can be alone." The thought had my heart racing and I had butterflies in my stomach, it was just like the first time all over again. It was crazy to think that it had only been 24 hours since it had happened the first time. After everything that happened it seemed like so much longer.   
I got dressed as quickly as I could and I carefully slid the shirt over my head, it hurt to try to slip my right arm through the sleeve. This was gonna be rough, but, I was so glad to be going home with Dan and I would be able to see everyone.   
I wonder what my mom was thinking, I hadn't messaged her at all, I couldn't tell her about everything that went down. But what could I say? I got sidetracked, I've been busy, yeah. That would work. She would have to believe me. 

Dan was holding all the bags and I walked over to the front desk and signed the papers. Me and Dan walked quickly to the car, anxious to get back home. All too eager to be alone.


	16. Alone

We rushed to get in the car and Dan sped all the way back to the apartment. He parked and I carried the hospital bag while he carried the McDonald's bag up to the door. The door was locked, so Barry wasn't home. When Dan unlocked the door we walked in and I placed the hospital bag on the floor and took off my shoes. He placed the McDonalds bag on the counter and I looked around.   
I hadn't been in his apartment. I had slept at the grump space in the spare room on my first night.   
The apartment was nice, it was bright and it wasn't as messy as I thought it would be considering the fact that two men live here.   
Dan walked over to me and swept me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom. He lightly set me down on the bed and took off his shoes and laid across the bed. I scooted back and laid across his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, it felt nice. It was peaceful, there was no conversation, just the sounds of our breathing and the birds chirping outside, and I slowly fell asleep. 

When I woke up I was alone in the bed, but I had a blanket wrapped around me. I wasn't wearing pants, and I was confused. My t-shirt was large enough to cover my panties, so when I got up I didn't bother to put on pants, but I wrapped myself in the blanket and walked out.   
"Dan...?" I looked around and saw him standing in the kitchen.   
"Oh shit! Sorry babe, do you need something? Water, food, me?" When he said me he wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled and walked over to the kitchen.   
"Water would be nice for now, but I would like to have you too." I wasn't joking, I wanted him so bad. I knew that Barry would be coming back soon and he would want to see me and see how I was doing. Arin or Suzy had probably told him what had happened, and he'd probably ask a lot of questions and I should be savoring this time alone with Dan.   
"Mmm, we have to be careful, I don't want to hurt you __. Maybe we should wait un-"   
"No. I don't want to wait. I want you. And I want you now." It felt weird, I'm not usually this persistent, but I knew that there was no time to waste. He had to go back to working tomorrow, and we wouldn't have any time alone.   
"God damn, alright. Well let me get you some water first." He got me a cup and filled it with ice and water and handed it to me. I quickly drank it and carefully placed it on the counter. As soon as I was done I pulled Dan to the bedroom. 

I pushed him down on the bed and unbuttoned his pants. When I went to pull them off the movement had caused a sharp pain in my back. I clenched my teeth and pulled in a sharp breath through them.   
Dan sat up and grabbed my hips and pulled me close to him.   
"Baby, please, be careful. Here, lay down."   
He pulled me on to the bed and laid me down softly.   
He leaned in to kiss me as his hands found their way under my shirt and to my breast. He played with my nipple, pinching it and pulling it, causing it to become hard and erect, it was completely visible through my shirt.   
He sat up and was on his knees, he spread my legs and moved himself between them. He had his hands on either side of my head and he supported his body weight enough so that he wasn't putting all of his weight on me. Every move he made was so careful, it was nothing like our first time together. He didn't want to hurt me.   
The foreplay didn't last long, he was hard and I felt it. That was the only part of him that he would press against me. He slid off my panties gently and pulled his dick out through the hole in his boxers. He rubbed it against my clit and he moaned.   
"You're so wet baby." He said it softly, and he carefully pushed himself into me.   
His thrusts were slow and careful. One hand was underneath my head and his other hand was beside my head supporting his weight. He leaned down to kiss me, it was a soft and passionate kiss. He bit my lip and I moaned softly and pushed myself up, pushing him further into me. It felt amazing and I immediately came.   
"Fuck.. __" His body started to quiver and his arm was shaking. He grunted and I felt him finish. He breathing was heavy and uneven. He smiled and kissed my forehead then pulled out of me.   
He laid next to me and pulled me against him.   
"__, would it be crazy of me to say that I love you?"   
"No, would it be crazy of me to say that I love you too?"   
"Not at all." He pulled me closer and soon we were both sleeping.


	17. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Week Later

"Dammit Dan, that stings!" I flinched as he dabbed the cream on and around the healing bullet hole. He applied the new set of gauze and taped it up.   
"I know babe, but it's the last time I have to do it, so be happy! Also hurry and put your shoes on, don't want to be late to your doctors appointment." I bent down to get my shoes. He had been rushing me around all morning to get ready so we could go and get this over with. He wanted this to be done as much as I did. The week had seemed to drag on and last much longer than I would have liked, but it was finally over.   
Barry was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. I sat on the arm of the couch and tried to make small talk.   
"Sup Barry?"   
"Eating cereal, Dan seems pretty anxious."   
"He's ready for all of this to be done and over with, as am I."   
"I totally understand." He sipped the milk from the bowl and got up to put it in the sink. "Well, I gotta go get to work. Doing a new steam train episode with Ross today, I have to be there early to set up."   
"Have fun." I hugged him goodbye and he called out to Dan to say bye. 

Dan was racing around the house trying to get all my paperwork in order before we left. He was mumbling under his breath and I got up to stop him.   
I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me to the couch.   
"Babe I have to get-"   
"Shut up. Relax. Just go eat something, I'll get everything in order. You're getting all stressed out, it's not cool."   
"I'm sorry, just..." His words trailed off, I kissed him and got up to make him a pot of coffee. I looked around for the papers while it was brewing. When I found them I set them on the counter and made Dan a cup of coffee and brought it to him. He smiled up at me.   
"You're amazing babe, thank you. What about the-"   
"I have them all, stop worrying."   
He set down his cup and pulled me on to his lap. He kissed my neck and then moved down to my shoulder and back up.   
"We can do this later baby, we gotta get going."   
We got up to leave, and we walked hand in hand out to the car. He opened my door for me and when we both were in the car he looked over at me.   
"Time to put all this in the past now."   
"Yes it is."   
He held my hand and squeezed it, and we took off.


	18. A Note from the Author

Hey guys,   
I know I haven't updated this in a while. I promise you I haven't abandoned the story, I've just been busy and I haven't had the time to post.   
There is one more chapter after chapter 17, and then it's gonna go to the second story in the series. So you all have that to look forward to!   
But I promise you all, it's coming.


	19. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this work, but don't worry, it'll be a series and I'm already working on the second story for the series!

~a month later~ 

September

I was sitting on the couch at the Grump Space. Barry, Dan and I had arrived early so we could get everything set up for today. Dan and Arin were filming a new Game Grumps video and Dan had asked me if I wanted to play with them.  
Arin and Dan had talked about it yesterday and Dan offered last night. I politely declined the offer. I just wasn't feeling up to it. 

As me and Barry were setting up the mic's Arin and Suzy walked in. She wasn't looking very Suzyish today, she hadn't done her makeup and she was wearing sweatpants, slippers, and a large hoodie. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she didn't look very peppy.  
"Hey Suzy!" I called over, she waved and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She sat down on the couch and I walked over to sit down next to her.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, just cramps and stuff. You know, periods."  
"Yeah, it sucks."  
I couldn't remember the last time I got my period, it seemed like forever ago. I had gotten it a week before I left for California and it had ended the day before I actually left. It's been more than four weeks, I would have been due for it at the end of August. It's the second week of September now.  
I pulled out my phone to double check and I was right. Oh no. No, this couldn't, the doctors would have been able to tell, wouldn't they? No, no, not that early. Oh god.  
"Suzy, can I talk to you, in private?" I whispered to her. She looked concerned and nodded.  
We got up and walked to the guest room in the back. I had long since gotten my stuff out of there and I was now comfortably moved in with Dan and Barry. 

She sat down on the bed and I quietly shut the door behind me, locked it, and leaned against it.  
"What's wrong __?" Her eyes were wide. "Is it Dan? Did something happen?"  
"No, it's... I haven't gotten my period."  
"Oh, well you're probably just a day late. It's cool, that's happened to me once." She smiled at me. I walked over and sat down next to her.  
"But, I'm more than a day late Suzy... I'm two weeks late." I dropped my head in my hands, this can't be happening. I couldn't be pregnant. No, it's just the big change, the big move I made messed up my cycle. Yeah, that's what it is.  
"Well, do you want to go to the store to get some tests? I can go with you if you'd like."  
"Wouldn't the guys wonder where we're going?"  
"I'll just say that I'm getting some chocolate or ice cream or something. They'd totally believe it." She smiled at me, it wasn't a normal smile though, it was more like and apathetic smile. She felt bad for me. "I'm here for you, no matter what. You're family, remember?"  
I hugged her, and I started crying. The tears streamed down my face.  
There was a knock at the door, it startled us and we both jumped. I wiped my tears as Suzy got up to open the door. It was Arin.  
"Hey babe, me and Dan are about to film."  
"Alright, me and __ are gonna go out to the store for a bit."  
"Chocolate?"  
"Ice cream." He smiled and kissed her.  
"Hey Arin, can you tell Dan that I'm going out for a little bit with Suzy, I don't want him to get all worried or anything.." He nodded, then me and Suzy left. 

The car ride to the store was silent, just when I thought everything was going great, this had to happen. I hope it's nothing, I couldn't even imagine having to tell Dan if I was pregnant. We've only been together for a month.  
We pulled up in front of a dollar store. I took a deep breath and opened the door. We walked in together and Suzy walked with me down the aisles. I picked up 2 boxes of pregnancy tests. Then I followed Suzy as she got a container of chocolate ice cream.  
"I didn't really want ice cream, but I guess this'll work. We can eat it together, yeah?"  
She was so sweet, I don't know how I got so lucky.  
I nodded and gave her a small smile. What she said had made me happy, but I was still extremely worried about what I would do if the results for the test were positive.  
We walked over to the register and Suzy put her stuff up on the counter with my stuff.  
"Suzy, I'll get it..."  
"Nah, it's cool!"  
"I'll pay you back."  
"You don't have to, we're family."  
I sighed in defeat and carried the bag to the car. I slipped the tests into my jacket pocket.  
"What am I gonna do Suz?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"If it's positive... How am I gonna tell Dan? What if he gets mad? What if he-"  
"__, calm down. He's not like that. We all will support you every step of the way."  
"I'm scared."  
"I totally understand, but you have us. You wouldn't go through it alone."  
She patted my knee and it made me feel a little bit better. 

 

We got back to the Grump Space and my heart was racing. I walked slowly to the door, Suzy went in first to make sure the coast was clear. She gave me the okay and we both ran to the bedroom and locked the door.  
"I'll wait in here, and you just tell me when you're done."  
"Alright."  
I took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the lid of the toilet seat for a second before pulling the tests out of my pocket and opening them.  
I pulled down my pants and sat down. I hadn't peed yet and first morning urine was the best to use. I pulled the cap off one test and peed on the little stick. I put the cap back on and set it on the counter. Then I pulled out the second test and did the same with that one, you know, just in case the first test was a false answer.  
I washed my hands and paced the length of the bathroom, I had to wait three minutes for the results.  
I heard Dan and Arin laughing, they were still recording. Me and Suzy had only been gone for about 10 minutes, which means that the boys were probably gonna film for another hour and a half, then take a break, then go back to filming.  
I looked down at the tests. Both the tests had two bright pink lines. I felt sick and my heart was beating too fast. My legs felt shaky. I picked up the tests and walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Suzy on the bed. She was eating her ice cream and she watched as I walked out.  
"Suzy... I'm... I'm pregnant."  
"Well congratulations mommy!" She smiled wide at me.  
Oh god.


End file.
